digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Calantara Army
Members Three Head Officers LordTactimon Asteromon NiseLilithmon Hell Generals Zirnitramon the Fire-warrior NeoCerberumon the Dark-dog Traucomon the Wood-god Nessusmon the Water-guard WarTyrannomon the Steel-titan Aresmon the Ruby-thief StratoVolcamon the Earth-lord Zeusmon the Thunder-spirit Shadow Moon Battalions Peace Zone *'MadLiamon': A powerful, zombified warrior who serves as a general for the Calantara Army, answering to LordTactimon. **'Troopmon': Countless humanoid Digimon wearing gas-masks and rifles, and they are the regular foot soldiers of the Calantara Empire. **'Chikurimon': Floating, spiky Digimon like sea mines. **'Tsumemon': Floating, one-eyed Digimon. **'Sealsdramon': A large number of cyborg dragon Digimon. **'Mammothmon': A large number of powerful, mammoth Digimon. **'Pteramon': A large number of jet/pteranodon-hybrid Digimon. **'Minotarumon': A large number of cyborg minotaur Digimon. **'Rhinomon' **'Swimmon': A Tropical Fish Digimon who serves as an earth-swimming spy. **'Cerberumon': A pack of Cerberumon serve under MadLiamon. **'Drimogemon': A drill-nosed mole Digimon used by MadLiamon to dig holes under the Village of Peace causing bamboo spires to pop out. **'Boltmon': Some Boltmon accompanied MadLiamon in his attack on the Village of Peace. MadLiamon merged with three of them to become MadLiamon Final Mode hybrid. File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Chikurimon t.gif|Chikurimon File:Tsumemon t.gif|Tsumemon File:Sealsdramon b.jpg|Sealsdramon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:Pteramon t.gif|Pteramon File:Minotarumon t.gif|Minotarumon File:Rhinomon b.jpg|Rhinomon File:Swimmon b.jpg|Swimmon File:Cerberumon t.gif|Cerberumon File:Drimogemon t.gif|Drimogemon File:Boltmon t.gif|Boltmon Lagoon Zone *'Neptunmon': He serves as a general of the Calantara Empire's sea army and serves under LordTactimon. His minions include Gizamon, Mantaraymon, Divermon, an Octomon, Flymon, an Ebidramon, a Shellmon, and Seadramon. Attacks *'Vortex Penetrate': Rapidly strikes out with its sentient spear "King's Bite". *'Wave of Depth': Summons a gigantic tidal wave which swallows everything. **'Mantaraymon': Giant manta ray Digimon that wear -style harnesses and transport Neptunmon's army. Mantaraymon are the size of large battleships and are equipped with heavy cannons and even have control rooms. **'Gizamon': A large number of spike-backed frog-like Digimon under Neptunmon's command. One serves as Neptunemon's right hand man. **'Divermon': A large number of fishman-like Digimon. Some are used to pilot the Mantaraymon. **'Octomon': A giant octopus Digimon that wields a sword and ink gun. **'Flymon': A bunch of fly Digimon that work for Neptunemon. **'Ebidramon': A shrimp-like Digimon. **'Shellmon': A hermit crab/turtle-like Digimon. **'Seadramon': A bunch of sea dragon Digimon that work for Neptunemon. File:Mantaraymon t.gif|Mantaraymon File:Gizamon t.gif|Gizamon File:Divermon t.gif|Divermon File:Octomon t.gif|Octomon File:Flymon t.gif|Flymon File:Ebidramon t.gif|Ebidramon File:Shellmon t.gif|Shellmon File:Seadramon t.gif|Seadramon Tropic Zone *'Argomon': One of the powerful Digimon in the Calantara Army. He serves under LordTactimon. **'Troopmon': Countless humanoid Digimon wearing gas-masks and rifles, and they are the regular foot soldiers of the Calantara Empire. **'Goblimon': A large number of goblin Digimon. **'Ogremon': An ogre Digimon who serves as a lieutenant under Argomon. **'Mammothmon' **'Pipismon': A large number of bat Digimon. **'Triceramon': A large number of Triceratops Digimon. **'Tuskmon': A large number of horned, dinosaur Digimon. File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Goblimon t.gif|Goblimon File:Ogremon t.gif|Ogremon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:Pipismon t.gif|Pipismon File:Triceramon t.gif|Triceramon File:Tuskmon t.gif|Tuskmon Farm Zone *'Grumblemon': One of the powerful Digimon in the Calantara Army. He serves under Asteromon. **'Troopmon' **'Chikurimon' **'Dinohyumon' **'Mammothmon' **'Pteramon' **'Hippogriffomon' **'Oryxmon' **'Minotarumon' **'Parrotmon' **'Drimogemon' **'Wendigomon' **'Lynxmon' **'Gorillamon' **'Triceramon' **'Tuskmon' File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Chikurimon t.gif|Chikurimon File:Dinohyumon t.gif|Dinohyumon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:Pteramon t.gif|Pteramon File:Hippogriffomon b.jpg|Hippogriffomon File:Oryxmon t.gif|Oryxmon File:Minotarumon t.gif|Minotarumon File:Parrotmon t.gif|Parrotmon File:Drimogemon t.gif|Drimogemon File:Wendigomon t.gif|Wendigomon File:Lynxmon t.gif|Lynxmon File:Gorillamon t.gif|Gorillamon File:Triceramon t.gif|Triceramon File:Tuskmon t.gif|Tuskmon Space Zone *'Surfimon': One of the powerful Digimon in the Calantara Army. He serves under LordTactimon. **'Troopmon' **'Chikurimon' **'Hagurumon' **'Tankmon' **'Mekanorimon' **'Pteramon' **'Sealsdramon' **'HiAndromon' **'MetalTyrannomon' **'Armormon' **'Mammothmon' **'Megadramon' **'Gigadramon' File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Chikurimon t.gif|Chikurimon File:Hagurumon t.gif|Hagurumon File:Tankmon t.gif|Tankmon File:Mekanorimon t.gif|Mekanorimon File:Pteramon t.gif|Pteramon File:Sealsdramon b.jpg|Sealsdramon File:HiAndromon b.jpg|HiAndromon File:MetalTyrannomon t.gif|MetalTyrannomon File:Assaultmon DM-239 (DC).jpg|Armormon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:Megadramon t.gif|Megadramon File:Gigadramon t.gif|Gigadramon Plains Zone *'SaberLeomon': One of the powerful Digimon in the Calantara Army. He serves under Asteromon. **'Troopmon' **'Chikurimon' **'Mammothmon' **'Pteramon' **'Minotarumon' **'Rhinomon' **'Gorillamon' **'Oryxmon' **'Bullmon' **'SangLoupmon' **'Boarmon' **'Grizzlymon' **'Dobermon' **'Reppamon' **'Triceramon' **'DarkTyrannomon' File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Chikurimon t.gif|Chikurimon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:Pteramon t.gif|Pteramon File:Minotarumon t.gif|Minotarumon File:Rhinomon b.jpg|Rhinomon File:Gorillamon t.gif|Gorillamon File:Oryxmon t.gif|Oryxmon File:Bullmon t.gif|Bullmon File:Sangloupmon b.jpg|Sangloupmon File:Boarmon t.gif|Boarmon File:Grizzlymon t.gif|Grizzlymon File:Dobermon t.gif|Dobermon File:Reppamon t.gif|Reppamon File:Triceramon t.gif|Triceramon File:DarkTyrannomon t.gif|DarkTyrannomon Nature Zone Kongoumon is a general in the Calantara Army's Nature Zone branch and a servant of LordTactimon. *'MegaKabuterimon (Blue)': A group of Insect Digimon. *'Kuwagamon': A group of Insect Digimon. *'GranKuwagamon': A swarm of Insect Digimon serving as Kongoumon's air force. *'Mammothmon' *'Troopmon' File:MegaKabuterimon (Blue) t.gif|MegaKabuterimon (Blue) File:Kuwagamon t.gif|Kuwagamon File:GranKuwagamon t.gif|GranKuwagamon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon Category:Fan Organizations in Digimon Category:Fan fiction